The Forgotten Hero
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and the one he loves, Slade offers the broken Phantom a chance of revenge to all the injustice he suffered. Watch as Danny Phantom takes on the world, as a criminal. Rated M for violence, gore, languages, lemons, etc. One-side DannyxRaven, One-sided RobStar. DannyxStarfirexHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I am so stress, so I decided to make a new story to relieve stress. Hope you like it. By the way, I'm TheBlackTitan, so bwuahaha! Also, some of the scenes are gonna have gore on it, so don't read if you can't stomach it. It's M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I do, they would still be showing.**

Prologue: Path to Darkness

He didn't know how long he was chained there on the cold, metal wall. His one arm hanging uselessly while the stump that used to be his left arm was wrapped tightly by a bloody cloth. His once vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless, well, one of them at least. The other one was taken out of his head to be studied.

His skinny body was riddled with scars and wounds that seemed to show that he was cut open multiple times. The floor below him was covered with dried blood, both green and red. His hair was longer and shaggier than it originally was.

His name is Danny Phantom, former member of the Teen Titans. He was currently in the headquarters of the Guys in White, accused of stealing a rare magical artifact. He was taken down by his own team and was sent to the GiW, where he suffered endless experiments and tortures.

It's been so long since then that Danny forgot the reason he was sent there. All he knew was that he was innocent. He didn't steal anything. He wasn't a thief. He didn't even know what that artifact was. With that in mind, he was sure his friends would realized he was innocent and would come and get him.

He waited and waited for days for them to come. But they didn't.

Coughing a bit through his dry throat, he suddenly heard the alarms blaring and men shouting. There was a lot of explosions and screams. But he just ignored them. He stopped caring long ago.

He heard the light tapping of foot prints going towards his cage. He saw a shadow across the floor, causing him the slightly look up and saw a familiar face.

"Look at yourself," he said. "To think that the great Danny Phantom would become so pathetic."

"…"

"Betrayed by the one he calls his friends," the man continued. "I have never seen something so amusing."

"…"

"Do you want to be free?"

Danny looked up a bit, his eyes widening. Free. The one thing desired when he entered this prison. The man noticed this and smirked as he opened the cage. He walked forward and destroyed the chains that was holding him. Danny looked at his freed arm and looked at Slade.

"If you want to see the outside again, then come with me and become my apprentice," Slade said as he offered a hand.

Danny stared at the gloved hand with a dull eye. Outside, he was dead, but inside, a tiny spark was on his mind, which was slowly becoming a fire of determination. A chance. A chance to be a free. A chance to get back at this betrayal. A chance to start a new life, even as a criminal.

As he was about to take the hand, he remembered how it all started.

**Cliffy! I know it's short, but I only did it to release some stress. This is an AU, so I won't explain on how he joined the Teen Titans or what happened to his family. Well, time to get back to school work. Smell ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, TBT here working on the second chapter of the story. This story has been on my mind for months, so I'm pretty happy that I started writing it. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Before the Fall

_Flashback…_

Danny was sitting on the roof of Titan's Tower, sighing. He looked at the setting sun, fingering the small box on his hand.

"Are you alright, friend Danny?" a voice said from behind.

Danny turned and saw a pretty girl with long, red hair, orange skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Star," Danny said with a small grin as Starfire sat next to him.

"Did Raven rejected you again?" Starfire asked as Danny pocketed the box.

"You could say that," Danny said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Danny never told anyone this, but he has feelings for Raven ever since the two were stranded in the Ghost Zone, thanks to Skulker. Since then, he tried to confess his feelings, but it wasn't easy. Every time he tried to confess or ask her out, she was either busy, there was trouble, or Beastboy would interrupt them.

Starfire found out because she overheard Danny ranting about how hard it was for him to confess to Raven. That was embarrassing for the halfa. After that, Starfire has been supportive to Danny, something he was thankful for.

"You sure are lucky, Star," Danny commented with a dry chuckle.

"Why?" Starfire asked with a confused look.

"Well, unlike me, you actually have a chance with your crush," Danny said with a grin, causing Starfire to blush.

It was no secret that Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, has feelings for Starfire. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Do not despair, friend Danny," Starfire said with a supportive smile. "You do have a chance. Friend Raven is just…shy?"

Danny snorted a bit. But he gave Starfire a grateful look for her support.

"Thanks, Star," Danny said with a smile. "You're right, I do have chance. And I'm not giving up."

The two friends then watched as the sky darkened and stars started appearing. Unknown to Danny, Starfire was looking at him longingly.

The next day, Danny was standing in front of Raven's room, taking a deep breath. He knocked on her door and heard some shuffling. The door opened a bit and Danny saw the familiar purple eyes of Raven looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"H-hey Rae," Danny said nervously.

"What?" Raven asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Well...I was wondering if you're free this afterno-," he was interrupted when something smelly hit him on the head, knocking him off his feet.

"Ha!" a voice from the end of the hall shouted. Danny removed the object that hit him, which was a ball made of dirty laundry. He looked and saw Beastboy, a boy with green skin and hair, fangs, and green eyes. "Got you dude!"

Beastboy then noticed Raven.

"Hey Raven, wanna play Extreme Stank Ball?" he asked he held another ball of dirty laundry.

"No," Raven replied as she shut the door. Beastboy shrugged and was about to ask Danny when his face suddenly met a ball of laundry thrown at a hundred miles per second. He fell to the ground as Danny stomped away. Cyborg entered the scene and saw a knocked out Beastboy.

"Hey, don't start without me!"

He loves that guy like a brother, but even he could get annoyed at him from time to time. This were one of those times.

Danny made his way to the living room, grabbed a can of pop from the fridge and hop on the sofa, opening the can and taking a long drink from it. He gave a satisfied sigh as he disintegrated the can. He was too lazy to go to the trash can.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice said behind him. He turned and saw the familiar masked face of Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Nothing," Danny answered with a sigh. "Just another Extreme Sport problem."

Robin nodded, knowing full well what Danny meant.

"You wanna spar?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Danny said with a grin. A good spar might make him feel better. Unknown to them, someone was watching Danny closely through a portal.

"So he is that man's descendant. As long as he remains, I will never be free," the voice whispered to himself. "It's time to start my plan."

The portal shifted and revealed Raven reading a book with great intensity.

_Raven's Room…_

Raven sat on her bed, engrossed at the book she was reading. It was about an evil dragon named Malchior that was defeated by Rorek of Nol, a powerful White Wizard. She closed the book with a sigh, sad that the story is over. She really liked the story, especially Rorek.

"Raven…"

Raven jumped when she heard someone whispered her name. She dropped the book as she looked around the room.

"Raven…"

"Who's there?" she called, looking around the room.

"Down here."

Raven looked down and saw her book, which stood up on its own. Her eyes widened in surprised when the book opened and flipped through pages until it stopped in a page. Raven stared at the page until a pair of eyes suddenly appeared. She backed away from the book as it floated in the air.

"It's great to finally meet you, my dear," the book said.

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked in a shock voice.

"Because I know everything about you," it said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as she slowly walked closer to the book.

"I think you already know that, my dear," the book answered as an R appeared between the eyes.

Raven gasped as she stared at the R with a look of disbelief.

"Rorek?"

_The Next Day…_

Danny was once again in front of Raven's door, feeling very nervous. After making sure Beastboy was nowhere near the hallway and that there are no other distractions, Danny made his way to Raven's room and was going to ask her out.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard Raven talking to someone. Curious, Danny pressed his ear against the door and heard Raven's voice and a male voice he didn't recognized. Narrowing his eyes, he knocked on Raven's door, abruptly stopping the conversation inside the room.

Danny waited until the door opened, revealing Raven, who looked very annoyed.

"What?" she asked, glaring at Danny.

"Is someone there with you?" Danny asked, trying to look inside Raven's room. "I heard a voice in there…"

"There's no one here but me," Raven said, though Danny noticed it was a little rushed. "Now leave me alone."

She shut the door on his face before he could say anything. Danny looked at the door before he lowered his head and walked towards his room. At the other end of the corridor, Starfire was watching the young halfa walking away with a sad expression.

Unlike what most of her friends believed, she doesn't like Robin. No, she liked Danny, her half-ghost friend. Unlike Robin, who was cold and serious, Danny was warm and knows when to relax. She could open up more to Danny and talk to him without feeling uncomfortable.

She remembered that time when Robin shouted at her for making a mistake on one of their duties. She cried for a long time until Danny comforted her, telling her that everyone makes mistakes and that no one blames her. When he wiped the tears of her face, she felt something blooming in her chest.

She didn't know when it happened, but she suddenly found herself attracted to Danny. Whenever they touched, she would blush, whenever he smiles at her, her heart would beat like a drum, whenever they would stand back to back in a fight, she could trust him to watch her back.

So when Starfire heard that Danny like Raven, something inside her died.

Her heart was crush and for the first time in her life, she felt jealous. She was jealous towards Raven, her friend. It was such an ugly feeling that it sickens her. So she decided to support Danny and help him get together with Raven, even if it means not being with him.

Now, she was wondering if she made the right choice.

"Starfire?" a voice said, startling her. She looked and saw Robin staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh! Greetings, friend Robin," Starfire said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I-I was just going to my bedroom," Starfire said hurriedly. "I shall see you later."

"Hey, Star," Robin called, causing Starfire to stop and turn to look at Robin, who looked uncomfortable. "I was…wondering if you want to hang out…just you and me."

"…Sorry, but I am not feeling well," Starfire said, avoiding Robin's stare. "Perhaps another time."

Without waiting for an answer, Starfire quickly rushed towards her room, leaving a confused Robin.

When she entered her room, Starfire jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow. She made up her mind; once Danny stops pursuing Raven, she will make her move. But if Raven accepts his advances, then she will go out with Robin.

Danny was looking out his bedroom window, holding the box. He stared at it before pocketing it. Call him stubborn, but he is not going to give up. He also has a bad feeling about the voice in Raven's room. He was sure he heard Raven talking to someone. Was it a ghost? Or was it something worst.

While Danny was preoccupied with his thoughts, the same presence from before was watching him.

"Just a little more," he whispered to himself. "Once you are out of the way, nothing will stop me!"

Month later, Danny would knock at Raven's room, much to her annoyance, to see if he can spot the owner of the voice. When Raven closed the door, Starfire would hang out with him, much to Robin's jealousy.

During those times, they noticed how…different Raven was. She seemed happier, though she still stays in her room for most of the day. Thanks to Beastboy, who snooped around Raven's room as a fly, they found out about Rorek, Raven's friend who was trapped in a book.

Danny, unlike the rest of the team, was skeptical about Rorek. And it's not because he was jealous, he just didn't trust the book. He tried to tell that to Raven, but she was too stubborn to listen, in fact, the two of them got into a big argument.

Today, Raven was listening to Rorek, who was teaching her his magic. Thanks to Raven, Rorek has managed to get out of the book, but was still restricted. His body was made of paper, so he looked like a mummy. When the two tried to touch hands, they were electrified, literally. It seems he was still cursed.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Rorek asked when he noticed how distracted Raven was.

"It's nothing," Raven replied with a blush. After spending time with Rorek, she developed feelings for the cursed wizard. Her gut was telling her not to, but she ignored it.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Rorek said in a warm tone that sent shivers to Raven's spine.

"…It's Danny," Raven explained. Rorek listened as Raven told him on how Danny kept bothering her. How he said that he was concerned about Rorek and she should stop hanging out with him.

That made her angry. The two got into a big argument that resulted into Raven saying some hurtful things. Since then, Danny hasn't bothered her. At first, Raven welcomed the peace of Danny not bothering her, but after cooling her head for a bit, she started feeling guilty for what she said.

"…Hmm, this Danny that you speak of, I'm getting a very familiar vibe from him," Rorek said. "He reminds me of Malchior."

"What!?" Raven exclaimed, shocked. "How can Danny remind you of Malchior?"

"Malchior had this…ability to make others trust him," Rorek explained. "It was how he managed to curse me into this book. Your friend has a similar aura that Malchior has when he wants someone to trust him. Be wary of him, my dear. He may not be the friend you thought he was."

Raven looked down on the ground, drinking the information Rorek gave her. Could it be possible that Danny, their friend, was a villain?

"_What am I thinking? This is Danny we're talking about," _Raven said in her mind. She thought about half-ghost and decided tomorrow that she would apologize for the hurtful things she said.

Meanwhile, Danny lying on the roof, watching the clouds with sad eyes. That fight with Raven really stung him. He could still hear the hurtful words she said.

A shadow caught his attention and he looked and saw Starfire with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Star," Danny said, turning his attention back to the clouds. "What's up?"

"The clouds, I believe," Starfire answered seriously, though Danny still cracked a small smile. "You seemed upset after that fight with friend Raven."

"…I decided to give up on Raven," Danny said, surprising Starfire. "It's clear to me she doesn't share my feelings."

Danny gave a dry smile, though his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was stupid into thinking Raven would like him.

"Are you sure about it?" Starfire asked, hiding the hopeful tone in her voice.

"…Yes."

Starfire had mixed feelings; she was sad that Danny had his heart broken, but she's happy to have a shot at the Ghost Boy.

With asking, Starfire lied down next to Danny and watched the clouds with him. Danny didn't mind, he welcomed the company. The two lied down in silence, watching the clouds sail through the sky.

"…Friend Danny…" Starfire suddenly said, getting Danny's attention. "I was wondering…if you would like to…hang out with me tomorrow…"

Danny gave Starfire a curious look, thinking she just want to hang out as friends.

"Sure," Danny said with a small smile. Maybe hanging out with a friend is what he needs.

Starfire resisted the urge to fly up and cheer. Instead, she gave him the widest smile he's ever seen. This was her chance and she isn't going to waste it.

Sadly, her chance tomorrow will never come.

**There you have it. Now it doesn't take a detective to figure out what, or who, caused Danny's capture to the GiW. But stick around and see how the Betrayal goes. You know what, that's gonna be the chapter title: The Betrayal. Anyway, let's see what kind of reviews I have today.**

**Darkverger1- Thanks. You know Winter Soldier from Captain America? I'm going for that one, except for the brainwash thing.**

**Hordak's Pupil- I am, just tired.**

**Guest- I will add more chapters. Not frequently, but surely.**

**Ajsk4eva- Does this chapter answer your question?**

**nightmaster000- Can't wait to see it either.**

**DarkLord98- Yes it does.**

** gavin . dugger. 5- I'll try.**

**SPARTAN-626- They will be more, and yes, Blackfire and Ravager will be part of the harem, as well as Starfire. Maybe Jinx and Terra will be part of it too. Who else?**

**Bat-phone- Hmm…good question…I'll tell you when I have the answer.**

**Well, enjoy your Labor Day weekend, I'm gonna take a nap after pranking TWT, again. Smell ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on the Forgotten Hero, we witnessed a lot of teen drama from complicated feelings to evil stalkers. Now, time for some tears, if this chapter can make you cry. If not, then I'll try harder. I will make you cry!  
**

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

"Are you sure about this?"

"It has to be done."

"…"

"But dude, he's our friend!"

"He's a traitor and a thief! He has to be taken down."

"Take him down? Isn't that a little too-."

"He's a criminal. He deserves it."

"…"

"What about Starfire?"

"She's a liability. I'll handle her."

"…"

"I already called them. We start tonight."

_Later…_

Danny was flying back to Titan's Tower, carrying a dozen boxes of pizza for dinner. His mind was still on his decision regarding his feelings for Raven. He still liked her, but he was tired with all the constant rejections. And that fight they had really hurt him.

His thoughts then went to Starfire. Out of all the Titans, he considers her his best friend. He could always rely on her when he has a problem. Lately, she's been acting strangely around him. He started to think that maybe Starfire has feelings for him.

"Yeah right," Danny said with a snort. She likes Robin, not him.

He landed on the roof and tried to phase through, but couldn't.

"I must have left the Ghost Shield on," Danny said as he entered through the door.

Danny walked through the eerily quiet hallway, making his way to the living room. He couldn't shake the bad feeling in his stomach. As soon as he entered the living, the first thing he saw was a hundred ecto-powered guns aimed at him.

"What the hell!?" Danny shouted as he threw the pizza boxes to block the blasters that were fired towards him. When the smoke cleared, Danny glared at the GiW agents. "What are you doing here!?"

The leading agent ignored him and walked forward with a sneer.

"Danny Phantom, under the orders of the GiW, you ae under arrest," he said as he aimed his gun at Danny's head. "So surrender quietly so we can begin the experiments."

"Like hell I will!" Danny shouted, his hands glowing dangerously. "Where are my friends!?"

"You don't need to worry about them, scum," the leader said. "Fire!"

Danny quickly jumped up, dodging the blasters. He fired at the agents, knocking them off their feet. A few blasters managed to graze him, but it was nothing serious. He kept punching and kicking the agents away from him.

He felt someone landing behind him. He turned around and was about to punch him, only to stop when he saw that it was Robin.

"Robin! Thank God!" Danny said with a sigh of relief. "What happened? Why is the GiW he-?"

He was interrupted when Robin, his friend, blindsided him with a Bo staff to the face. Danny was sent flying towards two agents, who were holding Taser staffs. He let out a loud scream as ecto-powered electricity coursed through his body.

He fell on all fours, panting for breathe. He looked up and saw Robin pouncing towards him, holding the Bo staff to strike him. He quickly jumped away, dodging the Bo staff. Robin quickly charged and attacked Danny.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Danny shouted as he dodged the Bo staff. Robin didn't answer, he just kept attacking viciously. Danny was so distracted that he forgotten about the agents. That was a mistake.

He screamed as he felt as a sharp pain on his back.

"Keep firing!" the commander ordered.

Danny screamed as blasters kept hitting him, tearing part of his uniform. Desperate to get away, he fired at the agents that was blocking the door and ran through it, covering the door with ice to make sure they won't follow him.

"What's wrong with Robin?" he asked himself. "Did the GiW did something to him?"

Before he could think, he heard a roar above him. He looked and saw a green tiger descending towards him. Danny jumped to the side, but his shoulder got scratched by the claws. The halfa held his bleeding shoulder as he stared at the tiger in shock.

"B.B.?" he said as the tiger growled at him. Beastboy then turned into a gorilla and charged at Danny. The halfa tried to turn intangible, but couldn't. A giant fist smashed him through the wall, breaking one or two ribs.

"_My powers…something's messing up my intangibility!" _Danny thought as he felt pain every time he gasp. Beastboy roared and was about to turn him into pancake when Danny fired at him, blasting him through to the wall. "At least that one works."

He groaned in pain as he held his broken ribs. He gingerly walked through the halls, wondering what the hell is going on.

"_First Robin suddenly attacked me, then Beastboy tried to turn me into road kill. What's going on here?"_

Without warning, the wall he was using to lean on exploded. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up and saw Cyborg with a cold look on his face, his sonic cannon aimed at Danny.

"Cy?" Danny said in disbelief.

The cannon hummed with energy. That was the only warning Danny has before Cyborg fired. He quickly dodged and ran through the halls, Cyborg right behind him. Danny, out of fear, fired at the ceiling, causing the rubble to block Cyborg's path.

Cyborg looked at the rubble before turning into his arm, which opened a small computer.

"Activating Defense Code 013," he said as he pressed the code and entered it.

Danny was running as fast as he can when the alarms suddenly sounded. He looked around and saw the walls, ceiling and floor opened up, revealing blasters aimed at him.

"Even my own system is against me," Danny said with a hint of despair.

He quickly weaved through the air, avoiding the blasters that were aimed to hurt him. He fired at the blasters he made, but they were protected by a small ecto shield he made. He seriously wished he didn't made the defense systems against ghosts.

He was blasted by one of the blasters from the ceiling. He fell to the ground and the blasters aimed at him, ready to take him down. Danny looked up and saw an opening on of the blasters. With a grunt, he used his hands to launch himself towards the blaster, dodging the blasters and punching his way through the opening.

_Later…_

Robin and the leader of the GiW were walking through the halls that was swarmed by GiW grunts, looking for Danny.

"Any luck in the garage?" Robin said through his communicator.

"_No luck," _Cyborg said. _"Not a single white hair in here."_

"_He's not here in the garden, but I'll keep looking," _Beastboy said through the communicator.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," Robin said before entering Danny' room.

Unknown to him, Danny was peeking through a crack in the ceiling, making sure to breathe quietly. He carefully placed the panel back and crawled away as quiet as a mouse. Now that he calmed down a bit, he began to think clearly.

The more he thought about it, the more he became confused; why were his friends with the GiW? It just doesn't make sense. He thought they were being mind-controlled, but he has enough experience to tell that they were free from any mind-control.

They could be fakes who were acting like his friends to make him lower his guard, but he could feel that they weren't impostors.

The last explanation was something he didn't want to even think about; his friends betrayed him to the GiW.

The thought that his friends, family, comrades that he fought alongside with would betray him was ludicrous to him, and he didn't know what ludicrous means!

When he ran out of space to crawl, he opened a panel, looked around to see if the coast was clear before getting out of the air vent. He quietly ran to a corner, peeking to see if anyone was there. When he saw no one, he continued running.

He stopped again at the corner and was about to peek when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Before he could think, his body reacted; he turned around, both hands raised and ready to fire. He saw who it was, but he didn't lower his guard.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," Raven said, her hands raised in a placating manner. "Follow me."

Raven moved, but Danny didn't follow. Raven stopped when she noticed Danny wasn't following her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked with an impatient tone.

"Why should I?" Danny said. After all the things that happened tonight, he wasn't stupid enough to trust her. "Give me one damn reason why I should!"

"Trust me," she said.

Those two words made all the distrust Danny felt towards her disappear. He slowly lowered his hands and followed Raven through the halls. The two silently ran through the corridor, making sure that the path was clear from the GiWs, or from the other Titans.

"Do you know what's going on?" Danny suddenly asked. When Raven nodded, Danny waited for her to continue.

"I'll tell you later," was her only answer, never turning to look at him.

Danny didn't like the answer, but he accepted it. After running for minutes, Raven finally stopped in front of the Training Room. Raven entered the room and gestured Danny to follow. He hesitated for a bit before he walked through the doors.

The room was dark and quiet, giving Danny a bad feeling.

"Raven?" he said before he was blinded by a bright light. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded. Dozens of GiW agents aimed their guns at him. He tried to run to the door, but Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy blocked his path.

"Drop the package!" the leader ordered. Four agents, who were holding two large metal boxes, nodded and tossed the boxes on the ground. The lids opened and dark purple blossoms spilled on the ground.

Danny's eyes widened in panic as he felt pain coursing through him.

"Blood…Blossoms…" Danny groaned as he kneeled to the ground.

"Now FIRE!" was all Danny heard before he felt agony.

His entire fiber, both living and dead, were in pure agony. His insides were burning from the Blood Blossoms and his outsides were being torn from the blasters.

Suddenly, something inside him snapped.

With a mighty roar, he unleashed his Ghostly Wail on the agents, blowing half of them away. When he stopped, everyone in the room struggled to get up. But Danny wouldn't let them.

Filled with primal rage, Danny attacked at the fallen agents. He punched, kicked and fired at the agents, roaring at the top of his lungs. He was like a trapped beast, doing anything he can to escape.

"Titans, take him down!" Robin ordered as he threw a disc grenade at Danny's back, blasting him off balance. Cyborg then fire his sonic cannon, hitting him on the side. Beastboy turned into a rhino and rammed him towards the walls.

Danny was coughing up blood when he blasted Beastboy off him. He looked around the room and saw the Titans and GiW converging around him.

"Stay back!" he snarled, saliva and blood spilling from his mouth, his eyes wide and desperate. "Stay back!"

Without warning, he felt a huge amount of pain behind his head. He fell to the floor face first, his T-communicator falling from his pocket. He slowly turned his head and saw Raven, her hand glowing with black energy.

He saw Robin picking up his communicator before breaking it.

"You don't deserve this," he said coldly.

That was the last thing Danny heard before he succumbed to the darkness.

_Flashback End…_

That was the beginning of his personal hell. When he got here, he was charged on stealing a dangerous artifact. He had no idea what artifact it was, so he denied it. But he was shock when he saw someone that looked exactly like him stealing the thing that was caught on tape. They artifact was even found in his room.

But Danny held a belief that his friends would realized that he was framed and would come and get him soon.

He waited as he endured the terrible torture and pain the GiW did to him. Soon, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into days. But they didn't come.

And now, here he was, on the edge of losing hope and his mind when a hand was there in front of him, offering him a new chance in life. He didn't care what will happen to him. All he cared about was getting out of this hell hole.

And to kill whoever framed him.

Slade smirked behind his mask as Danny grasped his glove hand, seeing the fire of anger reflecting in Danny's lone eye.

He may have failed to get Robin as an apprentice, but now, right in front of him, was the perfect candidate for his legacy.

**Sorry for the long wait. School is brutal for Seniors. Well, that's the story. Framed by the mysterious being. Time for your favorite time of the story, review reply!**

**Darkverger1- If there's one thing that's screams bad ass, it's scars. I mean, look at Harry Potter, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, etc. As for the arm, there will be stolen Fenton tech, so it will work with ecto-energy. And thanks for the compliment.**

**Richard1081- I'd say about six months. Maybe more.**

**DarkLord98- I'm all ears.**

**JP-Rider- So is Blackfire. And besides, some men love the devious type (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).**

**SPARTAN-626- Actually, I was thinking black cape, black armor, bandages wrapped on his limbs and face and a black, metal headband with an S on it. His robot arm is gonna be like Winter Soldier combined with the things you just suggested. As for the girls, well Raven did play a big part in his betrayal, but the others could be part of the harem. And yes, there will be some adult stuff on it.**

**nightmaster000- Technically, The Phantom Clan is the first story that will have lemon in it. But yeah, this will have lemon too. For the Harem…I'm thinking…I haven't decided yet. And this crossover will only be DC and Danny Phantom in it.**

**allietheepic7- Suspense is exciting.**

**Jynstrom- I will update, just not 'everyday' soon, maybe 'monthly or more' soon.**

**sheffelman- Sure. I'll try.**

**And that's all folks! Next chapter, the Teen Titans' reaction to their betrayal and the truth of the crime! Smell ya later!**


End file.
